Harry Potter: Remake of a legend
by Valtego
Summary: I had a previous story called Hidden Hero but I found that another story had that title so I wanted to change it. Did some other changes as well. X-over with DBZ. Manipulative Dumbledore/Weasleys/Hermione Twins Good HarryPan. FemBlaise
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Neither the Dragon Ball/DBZ/DBGT series or the Harry Potter series wee written by me. I do not make any money from this, I write it purely for fun.

Harry Potter: Remake of a legend!

Prologue: The Prophecy.

It was in the middle of February 1980 when one Albus Dumbledore and his companion Severus Snape travelled the short distance from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to the Hogs Head bar in Hogsmeade to interview a hopeful candidate to the open position of professor of divination. It was in neither mans inclination to continue with the woolly art of divination but since she had applied, the only one to do so, they might as well meet her. It was after all a time of war when travelling any length of distance was dangerous so this person must either be really confident or must really want the job. Either way it would probably earn her the position.

When the two arrived, Aberforth Dumbledore, the Headmaster's brother and owner of the bar showed them the room where the candidate was staying. The room itself showed her desperation as to put it politely it wasn't very luxurious. It was probably the cheapest room Aberforth had to be honest. They all introduced themselves at which point Dumbledore's interest in the candidate suddenly piqued. She was Sybil Trelawney, great granddaughter of the renowned seer Cassandra Trelawney. If she had even half the talent of her ancestor then she would be a great asset for the school. However, after the interview, his hopes were dashed. In his opinion, she had no talent for divination. He decided to confer with Severus as to whether he should hire her or not.

"Severus, it is my opinion that this candidate does not have the required skills or qualifications to be given the job. Before I reject her I would like to find your opinion."

The young dark wizard did not take divination but had heard of it from other students, having only graduated three years ago. He remembered that most students thought it was a joke even with a qualified instructor so with this unqualified one it would be beyond embarrassing for Hogwarts. Severus, having only just gotten the old man's trust on the orders of his master did not want to do anything at the moment that would lose that trust so he gave him his honest opinion.

"Headmaster, I do not believe the "art" of divination is something that can be taught. It is a gift that few people have which even to them is completely uncontrollable. I do not believe you should hire her."

With such a logical answer the headmaster had no choice but to reject Trelawney. He asked Severus to stay outside whilst he told her that she had not achieved her goal. When he re-entered he noticed that Sybil's eyes had rolled into the back of her head. He was about to shout for Severus's help when she started to speak.

"The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches…born of those who have thrice defied him…born as the seventh month dies…the dark lord shall mark him as his equal…but he shall have powers the dark lord does not…and either will die at the hands of the other for neither can live while the other survives…the one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches."

Now, even though he didn't believe in divination, he did know a prophecy when he heard one. They were generally vague, with multiple possibilities and spoke of very important events. This fit that description perfectly. Some brat was going to be born late July this year who would take over his position of leader of the light. That would just not do. No, he, Albus Dumbledore, must be the leader of the light. He would relegate the kid's position from true leader to weapon and he would be the one in control. He would have to make sure that the child was downtrodden, with no real independence of his own and he had an idea of just how to do that. He would give the dark lord part of the prophecy.

"Severus, can you come in here for a moment?"

Snape, who had been waiting outside, walked into an unusual situation. An angry Albus Dumbledore was standing over an unconscious Sybil Trelawney. He knew Albus was angry because he had become an expert of reading people. The lines of his face were pulled a little tighter than normal and there was an angry spark in his eye, unlike the calm twinkle that was normally there. He was about to ask what had happened when Albus spoke.

"Severus, it seems as if Sybil did inherit some of Cassandra's power after all. She just spoke what I believe is a true prophecy. That is why she is sleeping now; it must be a side effect."

Severus, whose interest in the seer was up again wanted to know what it was. So Albus told him.

"The prophecy went 'the one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches…born of those who have thrice defied him…born as the seventh month dies.' This is just what we have been waiting for Severus; a sign that someday this blasted war will be over with. We must protect this child at all costs. I have a couple of ideas of who it might be. Two light sided couples are pregnant with due dates around that time. The first couple are the Potters…"

At this point Severus stopped listening. Dumbledore went onto mentioning the Longbottoms of which Severus was vaguely aware but most of his attention was on getting even with James and Lily Potter. James, who had spent all seven years of school bullying him and Lily, the mudblood who had chosen his arch nemesis over him even though he had lowered himself to like her were now at his mercy. He had the power to end their miserable lives and he was not going to let this opportunity get away.

Dumbledore, who knew that Snape was really a death eater still, knew that his plan had worked if the scheming look on the younger wizards face was anything to go by. He didn't really believe that the Longbottoms could produce a child with the power of will to defeat a dark lord. Sure, they may have some power and skill but they are more followers than leaders. Soldiers don't get prophecies, commanders do. This was to be a person if the fates had any say in the matter that would have a massive impact on the world. Not that he would give the fates a say in the matter, after all he was the great Albus Dumbledore, the fates bow to his power and wisdom but they were indicating that the Potters child would be one of true power like himself. He knew he was not immortal so this child would probably take over after he died but he would control him and his assets until then. He knew his plan would be the end of the young couple as the dark lord would kill them at all costs but to him they were expendable. He never did like the Potter brat anyway, far too out of control. He always seemed to be able to stay one step ahead in his pranks which infuriated the Headmaster. After that, Dumbledore gave Trelawney the job and the two travelled back u to Hogwarts with Snape going to his master.

Hidden in the corner of the room was an interesting figure. He was about six foot two inches tall, quite broad with green skin, antennae on top of his head and carrying a wooden staff. His outfit was strange, even for the magical community but it somehow looked perfect for him. This figure was Dende, the guardian of the earth and successor to Kame. Dende was quite angry but thoughtful at the same time. He couldn't believe that someone who was meant to be on the good guy's side could be so callous and cruel to throw away two young lives like that. He probably justified it with "for the greater good." Even though he was the guardian of the earth he couldn't see how he was going to help the Potters without physically taking them out of Britain and that would result in the death of millions of innocent people. Now that the wheels were in motion he couldn't interfere without grave consequences, such was the burden of being guardian, you were meant to be outside looking in, not getting directly involved. This would take careful research.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not make any money out of this story and I do not claim to own either the Dragonball Z series or the Harry Potter series.

Harry Potter: Remake of a Legend!

Chapter 1: Conversations

It was the first of August 1980 when Albus Dumbledore strolled into the private maternity ward in Saint Mungo's that he had hired for the Potters and the Longbottoms. Today, he planned to tell them of the prophecy. This would set all of his carefully laid plans in motion. If it worked he would be able to take the Potters money and at the same time be hailed as the one that trained their saviour. He would be wealthy and respected again until the day he died and nobody was going to screw it up for him. So what if the Potters died? This was war and people died. It wasn't as if he would murder them himself. No, that was Tom's job and he was falling for it perfectly, according to Snape.

When he entered the room, both couples looked up and smiled, although only one couple was being sincere. The Longbottoms, completely oblivious to the events of yesterday welcomed Albus with open arms, confident in his loyalty to the light which they were loyal to themselves. However, the Potters knew otherwise although they were still coming to terms with it. They also still needed a full explanation so it was not that difficult to pretend that they trusted Dumbledore. He came in, conjured an armchair to which he was partial and conjured everyone a cup of tea. He knew this was going to be a long meeting and for things to go smoothly everyone had to be as comfortable as possible. This was where he started.

"I know that you must still be tired, only having recently given birth but I need your full attention. What I'm going to tell you is both good and bad news depending on which way you look at it. For you, I fear that it will eventually be bad news but for your sons, it is potentially good. It is also potentially good for the rest of the magical world. During February this year a prophecy was made that foretold of a child being born with the power to kill Voldemort. The prophecy went like this, 'the one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches…born of those who have thrice defied him…born as the seventh month dies.' The only two children that match the description are Harry and Neville. It is imperative that we guarantee their safety into adulthood so that one might one day end this war."

After that explanation there was silence. To the Longbottoms, this was absolutely unbelievable. To think that their son would one day defeat Voldemort! There was also the chance it was Harry and that would be more believable but if it was Neville that was a wonderful and terrifying thought at the same time. Could Neville do it? Could they help him? They may be aurors but they just weren't powerful enough to take on the top death eaters, never mind the Dark Lord! They would need the Headmaster's help, that was obvious and they would do anything he said!

The Potters on the other hand were a bit more cautious. This explanation brought them right back to yesterday…

31st July 1980

"Come on dear, just push a little harder. He's almost out now. Here he is. You did wonderfully dear…Oh my God, what the hell is that!"

At this ominous pronouncement both parents heads turned to look at the shocked healer to find that she was holding a baby with a tail! Stunned, Lily Potter asked to see her child and the healer agreed. As soon as the healer had let go of the baby a deep voice sounded, "Obliviate!" The healer's eyes clouded over and she walked out of the room in a daze. Both parents picked up their wands and levelled them at the intruder, who at this point stepped out of the shadows. He said,

"My name is Dende; I am the guardian of the earth. I can't stay long but I want to ask of you three things. Firstly, that you do not tell anybody of my coming to you. Secondly, that you do not mention your child's tail to anybody." At this point he put a glamour charm on the tail to hide it. "And thirdly, that you do not trust Dumbledore. He may be against Voldemort but he is not on your side. He has already set in motion plans that will not bode well for you. I will give you a fuller explanation but I do not have time today. Please heed my warning, I do not know if I can do anything to save you but I can save your son from a life of misery."

After this Dende left them to their thoughts.

Was this what Dende had warned them against? That they would be killed by Voldemort to get to their son? That after this Dumbledore would not provide their son with the happiness that he deserves? They would need more information but if this is the case then they would certainly not trust Dumbledore; a threat to them is one thing, a threat to Harry is quite another altogether!

Within a week, Dumbledore had hid them away in Godric's Hollow. Sirius Black, James' best friend was Secret Keeper. James knew that Sirius would never betray them, unlike Dumbledore who had offered to be Secret Keeper. Albus was quite confused and more than a little angry at the rejection but he hid it well and it didn't really hinder his plans long term, just short term. It was after this week that the Potters and Sirius were visited again by Dende. To say Sirius was shocked would be an understatement but James eventually calmed him down. Once that little drama was over, Dende asked,

"How is little Harry then? Shown any unusual abilities lately?"

The innocence of the tone was completely taken away by the full blown grin on his face. Sirius, Harry's Godfather, was confused both by the question and the response, which consisted of death glares from both the mother and the father. So he replied,

"Am I missing something? And who is the green guy anyway!?"

"Apologies Sirius but my name is Dende, I am the guardian of the earth. I am being glared at due to the fact that Harry has indeed shown that he is very powerful to the sometimes annoyance of his parents."

Lily chose that moment to show just how annoyed she was.

"Sometimes annoyance! We knew parenting was going to be challenging but this is beyond a joke. Any magic we do is copied by Harry. I once summoned a bottle of milk for him. Now whenever he is hungry he summons me from across the room. James once showed him Prongs and now he enjoys transfiguring James into a multitude of various animals ranging from a slug to an elephant. How are we meant to raise him when it is patently obvious that within a year he will be more powerful than we are!?"

Dende looked genuinely intrigued by that knowledge having anticipated him to be powerful but not so powerful so quickly and certainly not so intelligent and aware as Harry seemed to be. He also seemed to be a happy child so he didn't think there was anything wrong with him. That last statement from Lily however seemed to age Dende about a hundred years. He sat down and asked the others to copy him.

"Lily, as to your last statement, I'm not sure if you have a problem in that regards. I have been doing research into this situation and have found some troubling news. You see I know a witch called Baba. She is very powerful, much more so than Dumbledore and Voldemort but she doesn't get involved in this plain, she deals more in the afterlife in otherworld. I asked her to see the beginning of the prophecy and she saw that at some time in the future, Voldemort will find his way here and I don't think I need to explain what happened."

For five full seconds after that comment there was silence. Then three voices shouted at once at Dende until he had to silence them. He let them speak one at a time, starting with Sirius.

"How can he find his way here? I would never betray James and as long as I am secret keeper he will be safe won't he? That's what Dumbledore said!"

"Sirius, I don't know how he will find his way here but that is what Baba saw. We are not allowed to interfere too greatly. Our purpose is more of a guide or to set things in motion. But I have never once doubted Baba! With her visions she has never been wrong unlike all the other seers! I know it is a hard fact to take but take it you must. Enjoy your lives as much as you can in these last months you have together and know that I promise you that Harry will have a happy childhood and that he will grow up to be a powerful, independent person."

After that response from Dende James reminded him that he owed them a full explanation.

"Ok, Ok, where to begin? Right, I'll start with an explanation of the tail…"

Sirius, as confused as ever by that statement asked what tail. So, Dende removed the glamour charm and he promptly fainted. After being woken up again, Dende carried on his explanation.

"Now, saying that Harry is human would be lying. Now before you interrupt me let me finish. He is what is known as a Saiyan. Saiyans are alien to this planet in that they are born on what was a planet called Vegeta. Saiyans are very powerful, just not magically in that only 3 Saiyans have ever had magic. One of them was a Saiyan called Vegeta, about 1,500 years ago and the other two are Harry and a girl currently in Asia called Pan. This story starts with the first saiyan to have magic, Vegeta.

"Now, you might have noticed that he is named after the planet but this isn't true, the planet is named after him, as was the royal line among the saiyans. Saiyans can go under various transformations to make themselves more powerful. Its not dark or anything like Voldemort has done so don't worry but Vegeta was the first to go what is known as "Super Saiyan." He quickly became legendary amongst them.

"Most Saiyans are not nice people. Lets not make a mistake about this, they love to fight and in a lot of cases kill. For a long time Saiyans went about the galaxy destroying civilisations and taking planets for their ruler. Vegeta was different. He was disgusted by this and left. When he came here he picked up the name Merlin. Now you might have heard of him." At their nods he carried on.

"Merlin came here and set up what is my job, guardian of the earth. Humans, be they magical or not, would not stand up to much in the way of a Saiyan onslaught. A normal Saiyan is very powerful and very fast. They are also experts in using energy to destroy their opponents. Against a few Saiyans the Human race would be devastated. So, Merlin set up a position where very powerful people could look out for the humans against other races but not really interfering in their day to day activities.

"Now, as I said, Saiyans weren't nice. Merlin wanted to make sure that his descendents couldn't abuse their power and would only have it when it was needed. So, he locked away his Saiyan powers before he started a family on earth. Down the years Merlin's traits as a Saiyan can be quite clearly seen in that family. Messy, spiky black hair, a lean but powerful body, although not nearly as powerful as a real Saiyan and powerful magic. Yes James, that's your family, which is why Harry looks like your twin at that age except with green eyes. The prophecy signalled that the spell Merlin cast is coming into effect so that is why I knew to be their at Harry's birth.

"Just as Dumbledore has plans for Harry, plans that involve him being downtrodden and beaten into submission by the way, I also have plans for Harry but plans which I think you'll like. Now, I mentioned little Pan in Asia. A few decades ago, the ruler of planet Vegeta and the Saiyans was a being named Frieza. He was truly evil in a way that makes Voldemort look like a cute little kitten. He feared an uprising from the Saiyans so he charged his energy into a ball and blasted it at planet Vegeta and blew it up, along with most of the Saiyans. Four did manage to survive. One was prince Vegeta. (I did mention that the royal line was named after him so don't blame me for it being confusing.) He grew up along side two of the other three called Nappa and Raditz. They were three of the most powerful warriors under Frieza so he let them live. The fourth was sent here to take over the planet as a baby. However, he hit his head and forgot why he was sent here. He grew up under the name Goku and was taught morality and martial arts under his adopted grandfather Gohan and Martial arts Master Roshi.

"Later on, when it became obvious that Goku wasn't going to destroy the human race, they sent Raditz. Goku managed to defeat Raditz even though Raditz at the time was the stronger. Then the other two came a year later. When it looked like Goku was going to beat Nappa, Vegeta killed him for being weak. Goku fought Vegeta to a draw which gained Vegeta's respect. Now, both Goku and Vegeta have settled down on earth. Both can go to super saiyan and beyond and at one point I think it might be beneficial for Harry to meet them or even train under them. They have much to teach him. Pan is Goku's granddaughter and on her mother's side (not Goku's son, her father) can do magic.

"Goku's wife Chi-Chi came from quite a rich family in Asia and her money supports both of them. Pan, only being a few weeks old herself, lives with Goku and Chi-Chi whilst both her parents Gohan, named after Goku's adopted grandfather and his wife Videl work. I propose that if you do indeed die at Voldemort's hand and Harry survives that Harry goes and lives with them. Not only do they have a lot of time on their hands due to not needing to work but they are experienced parents and know how to take care of a Saiyan. It would be a happy existence for him. He would have a best friend in Pan, caring adoptive parents in Goku and Chi-Chi and many other friends in Vegeta and his family and all of Goku's friends which are extensive by the way as he is a very likeable person. If you want to, I can introduce you?"

After some negotiations, it was decided that if Lily and James died that Goku and Chi-Chi would be the adoptive parents of Harry. They would leave Dumbledore 1 galleon in the Potter Vaults that cost 1000 galleons a year to use and a little to Sirius, Remus and Peter. The rest would be moved into a secret vault prior to their deaths that required Potter Blood to enter; even the Goblins couldn't get into it! The property would be under a Fidelius charm with Dende as Secret Keeper until Harry hit 11 years of age, then he becomes secret keeper.

After this night, Lily and James spent as much of their time together as possible and with Sirius, Remus and Peter. They may have been cooped up but they were happy. That was the situation up until a week prior to Halloween 1981.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Dragon ball series or the Harry Potter series.

Harry Potter: Remake of a legend!

Chapter 2: Halloween 1981

A week before Halloween Sirius, Dumbledore and Peter showed up on the doorstep of Godric's Hollow. Sirius had a look of dawning realisation on his face as well as anger. Dumbledore had his grandfatherly; 'you will trust me' look and Peter, as he did often these days had a look of complete and utter fear. Not knowing why they were here, James and lily let them enter and asked tem to sit down. The first one to speak was Dumbledore.

"James, Lily, we are here to speak to you about the situation of who is secret keeper for your home. I believe that a better course of action would be to have Peter here as secret keeper. He is just as loyal to you and would be a lesser target, therefore more likely to live than Sirius."

Dumbledore knew from Snape that Peter was a Death Eater and wanted him to be able to tell the Dark Lord where the Potters were. The war was in a bad way due to incompetent leadership from both himself and the Minister. Deaths from the side of the light were on the up and most of the powerful ones were dead. He was banking on some kind of miracle from the prophecy child to end the war, at least temporarily. If he could get the two in a room together the situation might take care of itself. Of course there was always child number two so it wasn't too big a risk.

Sirius had a feeling that Peter was no longer on their side from the moment Dumbledore suggested the idea. As long as he was the death eater target the Potters were safe. Dende had told them that the Potters would die soon and if he was still the secret keeper that wouldn't be the case. Now Dumbledore, a man of questionable loyalty to the Potters was suggesting that they switch to a weaker secret keeper? He was still struggling with the idea that one of his best friends had turned against him but that was the only logical conclusion he could come to.

James and Lily had ideas along the same lines as Sirius and knew that their time was up. They couldn't help but feel sad that they would not see their son grow up but knew that the war would probably be lost if they didn't die. It was a harsh reality but one that they had accepted a long time ago. They were angered at being set up to die by Dumbledore and the betrayal from Peter just increased that in a sense. They were almost looking forward to seeing their son from up in otherworld kick Voldemort's arse and mess things up for Dumbledore.

Peter had no idea that everyone in the room had at least an idea that he was a death eater. He truly believed he was a great spy worthy of the respect that he would receive after he became the Dark Lord's number two.

"Lily and I will do as you say. Peter really has no threat from Voldemort. He is a light pureblood wizard but Voldemort won't see him as a threat in the same way as Sirius" James lied.

"Excellent. Well, I'll just perform the charm and then we'll be off" said Dumbledore cheerfully. It was at this moment that Lily had a brilliant idea.

Whilst Dumbledore was preparing the charm, Lily set up a number of recording devices and charms. When Dumbledore was doing the charm, she recorded everything and set up blood charms on the evidence to show its authenticity. After Peter and Dumbledore left, she gave it all to Sirius and told him to give it to the Goblins and Remus She also got him to explain the situation to Remus and the two left the country. Both wanted to get as far away from the travesty that was about to happen as possible.

On the night of Halloween itself Voldemort blasted through the door and killed James. Then he walked up stair to the Nursery and killed Lily who was standing over the crib and protecting Harry. Unbeknownst to him the baby was already intelligent enough to realise that his Mum and Dad were dead and didn't take kindly to the tall pale stranger who killed them. He raised his arms and fired some ki energy at Voldemort who had no idea what was happening. The blast itself, whilst not massive compared to normal Saiyan energy was easily big enough to take Voldemort's head off as well as blow up the roof. A piece of timber struck Harry in the head giving him a lightning bolt shaped scar.

As soon as this happened Goku teleported in, grabbed Harry and teleported out. This set in motion of very sticky situation for Dumbledore. Firstly, Harry did not go to his aunt's to live so that he would be beaten and downtrodden into the perfect little soldier for the light. Secondly, at the trial for the absent Sirius Black, who was still away on holiday, Ragnock, leader of the Goblins stood in defence of Sirius with irrefutable evidence that it was Peter and not Sirius that was the death eater. Sirius was found overwhelmingly not guilty and the only reason Dumbledore got off for not defending Sirius was because he had obliviated himself after doing the charm to "protect" James and Lily.

Thirdly, when he tried to get access to the Potter vaults, he found them already in his name for which he was ecstatic. When he found only one galleon in the 1000 galleon per year vault he was furious. The Goblins just said that the Potters squandered it when asked and smirked behind Dumbledore's back. When he tried to gain guardianship of Harry, whom he had said was kidnapped after it was found he could 'survive the killing curse' along with others such as Lucius Malfoy he found that Harry was already legally adopted by some couple called Goku and Chi-Chi Son. When the ministry, at Dumbledore's and Malfoy's request tried to have that overturned the Asian Ministry of Mystical and martial arts produced evidence signed in the Potters own blood that said they should be Harry's guardian.

This was followed by a very graphic picture of why Goku and Chi-Chi were model parents for Harry. They were very, very wealthy, far more so than the Malfoy's. They were loving and kind as said by both Goten and Gohan; they had plenty of experience and time on their hands to look after him. Nobody could dispute back in England just why the Asian Ministry should give Harry back. They were even promising that Harry and Pan would go to Hogwarts when they were eleven. Off course they weren't going to give up their rights to them at that point but they didn't say that at the time.

Dumbledore tried time and again to find Harry but even Fawkes, Dumbledore's pet phoenix turned up empty. Of course Fawkes is a creature of the light and so didn't try very hard. Even if he had, it wouldn't have mattered. Harry was too highly warded against to find. When he tried to get in touch with Gohan and Goten his letters came back empty. He decided he would have to wait until Harry came back to gain control over him and he would have to break him a little more brutally so as to make him a weapon faster.

Over in Asia at Goku's house Harry was introduced to the family. He was a little sad for a while, rarely laughing like he had previously and for Goku, who had met him previously this was quite upsetting. He knew the baby knew what had happened but didn't know how you would be able to cheer up a baby when something like this happened. After about a month little Pan knew how to cheer him up. Like Harry, her magic was powerful, it just developed later. She transfigured Chi-Chi into a mother bear which Gohan and Goten found quite funny. It also cheered Harry up so Chi-Chi wasn't mad. From that moment on Harry stuck to Pan like glue. Seeing that Pan had powerful magic too, Dende decided to train both of them in anticipation for Hogwarts. Chi-Chi would take care of the muggle education and Goku would train them both in the martial arts.


End file.
